Charleston
CHARLESTON-CLASS Command Cruiser 'Class Information' Command cruisers are advanced starships used by those in charge of fleets of ships. While a flagship will command the fleet it is assigned too, each flagship will report to the command cruiser to the admiral in charge. In the past these have been some of the largest ships commissioned by Starfleet, only being dwarfed in size by battleships and carriers. In modern times however, Starfleet chose a smaller design to serve as its new generation of Command Cruiser. Charleston was designed for this purpose. 'Deck Listing' -Deck 1: Main Bridge, Admiral's Office, XO's Office, Conference Lounge -Deck 2: Senior Staff Quarters, Mission Operations Center -Deck 3: Upper Saucer Phaser Array, Flight OPS Center, Junior Officer's Quarters -Deck 4: VIP Quarters, NCO Quarters, Mess Hall, Galley, Crew Lounge -Deck 5: Impulse Control, Impulse Reactors (p/s) Shuttle Bays 1/2, Cargo Bays 1/2, Crew Quarters -Deck 6: Lateral Sensor Array, Astrometrics, Primary Sickbay, Admiral's Mess -Deck 7: Ship's Armory, Brig, Security -Deck 8: Holodecks 1-3, Gymnasium, Pool, Arboretum, Recreation Facilities, Ships baber, "At-Ease" Lounge, Lower Saucer Phaser Array -Deck 9: Saucer Seperation Hard points, Saucer Nav Deflector, Aerowing Storage bay, Saucer landing leg control and storage rooms -Deck 10: Battle Bridge, Ventral Phaser Array (Seperated), Saucer Sep Hardpoints -Deck 11: Strategic OPS Center -Deck 12: Crew Quarters -Deck 13: Forward Torpedo Launchers (2) -Deck 14: Engineering Level-1, Forward Fighter Bay Level-1, Torpedo Storage -Deck 15: Engineering level-2, Forward Fighter Bay level-2, Cargo Bay -Deck 16: Main Engineering, Warp Core Access, Aft Fighter Bay-1, Forward Fighter Bay Maintenance -Deck 17: Engineering Level-4, Deflector Control Room, Auxillary systems, Crew Support Systems, Aft Fighter Bay-2 -Deck 18: Aft Torpedo Launchers (2) Aft Fighter maintenance, Cargo Bay -Deck 19: Warp Core Ejection Systems, Environmental Control -Deck 20: Warp Core Ejection Hatch, deuterium and antimatter storage pods, Landing Leg Storage Rooms -Emergency Escape Pods: Decks 2,4,5,14-20 'Specifications' Class: Chraleston Type: Command Cruiser Length: 525 meters Width: 342 meters Decks: 20 VESSEL COMPLEMENT (STANDARD) Total:750 Officers: 75 Crew: 600 Marines: 100 PROPULSION SYSTEMS Impulse Propulsion System (IPS): - Type: Omni-directional Sublight Warp Propulsion System (WPS): - Type: Variable Geometry Static Warp/Transwarp - Bussard Collectors: Wide Range Collectors Mark III Warp Speeds: - Standard Cruise Speed: Warp 9.2 - Maximum Cruise Speed (for 24 hours max) : Warp 9.50 - Maximum Sustainable Speed (for 10 minutes max): Warp 9.75 - Maximum Emergency Speed (core shutdown after 90 seconds): Warp 9.79 Transwarp Speeds: - Standard Engage Speed: Warp 10 - Maximum Ship Sustainable Speed (all power to engines): Warp 15.5 (Transwarp 6.5) - Maximum Emergency Speed (core Shut Down after 25 seconds): Warp 15.59 (Transwarp 6.59) TACTICAL SYSTEMS Phaser Systems: - Type: Mark XIII - Total: 4 banks - This class uses Larger Arrays in less locations - Maximum Effective Range: 625,000 km Torpedo Systems: - Type: Mark XIV Seeking/Direct - Total: 4 Tubes 2 forward 2 aft - Maximum Effective Range: 5,000,000 km - Stock: 300 Quantum, 100 Transphasic Deflector Shield Systems: - Type: Mark X Multiphasic (Nested) Enhancements: - Mark VIII Metaphasic Shielding Units - Unimatrix Modulation Unit Additional Systems: - Cloaking Device Mark IV - Bio-regenerative Hull Matrix Mark IV - Ablative Armor Mark IV OTHER SYSTEMS Transporters: - Personnel Transporters: 6 - Emergency Transporters: 10 - Cargo Transporters: 4 Holodecks: - Main: 10 - Personal: 15 Computers: - Main Processors: 2 Type Mark XV - Dedicated Sub-Processors: 4 Type Mark IX * Primary Sickbay * Operations Center * Tactical * Main Engineering Embarked Craft (standard): - Runabouts: 4 * Danube Class: 0 * Euphrates Class: 2 * Warhammer Class: 1 * Mustang Class: 0 * Counterstrike Class: 1 - Shuttlecraft: * Type 6: 4 * Type 9: 4 * Type 10: 0 * Type 11: 4 * Type 18: 4 * Argo: 0 'Class List' NX-16000 USS CHARLESTON